


At long last

by Meri_Maat



Series: Agent Carter Drabbles [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Series, Wedding, pov: edwin jarvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meri_Maat/pseuds/Meri_Maat
Summary: Finally, Jarvis can see Peggy walk down the aisle. Drabble.





	

He sees her walking down the aisle and in that moment he is so immensely proud. They have made it through the past few years. She, like he once did with Ana, has found a second half to herself. It doesn't matter that this is - what? the fourth try? Both of them are, after all busy professionals. Once, even he had to assist (again!) when they were called to the office. At times, it seemed like they had to save the world. But not today. He takes one look at the husband-to-be. Daniel is beaming.


End file.
